


birthday three

by vvwrites (beingvv)



Series: Hakukai [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Hakuba, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/vvwrites
Summary: “Once again, ” Hakuba kissed him with a pleased curve of his lips, “Happy birthday, my darling.”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Hakukai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	birthday three

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble to celebrate Kaito's birthday!
> 
> Technically this is a coda scene to my Chinese fic 'Winner Takes It All' where the boys have been playing strip poker on Kaito's birthday, which goes as well as you might expect. Hakuba is slightly possessive/dominant in this one. (They are both 27 and have been together for 10 years in this timeline).

“Did you — Did you mean it?” Kaito asked, face flushed and panting for breath, pupils blown wide open. “About… before. What — what you said — ”

“Wanting to steal away during heists?” Hakuba said, pushing in just a little bit further. “Of course. I want to have you, Kuroba-kun,” splaying a possessive hand over Kaito’s chest, smiling as he bent down once again, “knowing that when you walk out the door, you will be carrying my mark —” a sharp nip, making him whimper, “— as you return to your stage. ” Hakuba smiled at him, fond and affectionate, and just a little sharp at the edges. “You shine for everyone,” Hakuba said, diving into him with almost casual precision, “But you only burn like this… for me.”

Kaito gasped, shuddered all over, and came a second time in the evening.

“Once again, ” Hakuba kissed him with a pleased curve of his lips, “Happy birthday, my darling.”

It took a few moments before Kaito’s brain had enough processing capacity to form words, and longer still before he wanted to put that capacity to use. Hakuba laughed, a soft, articulate laugh, no doubt fully aware of how insufferably smug he sounded, and kissed Kaito’s forehead, brushing away a few sticky strands of hair.

Hakubastard was still hard, and Kaito refused to move. “Nnnggh,” he said.

“As per our terms,” Hakuba said, nosing at him with soft little pecks, “One more.”

“Mmmnngh,” Kaito said.

“I caught you cheating at our game three times tonight, Kuroba-kun,” Hakuba straightened, sounding pleased with himself, “Therefore, you still owe me one more.”

“I caaaaan’t,” Kaito said, coming out more like a breathy sigh, “Get your ooooown.”

Hakuba chuckled against his ear, and Kaito refused to engage — he sprawled out, utterly boneless on the carpet, pressing his cheek into the softness of his cape, and wanted to sleep until tomorrow sundown. Hakuba bent down and nipped at the corner of his lips. Kaito whined, lashes fluttering, but turned into the kiss nonetheless.

“Come on,” Hakuba grinned against his lips, soft and coaxing and full of dark promise. “Don’t you want to ride me? I’ll even let you tie my hands.”

Kaito opened his eyes. The thought of seeing Hakuba pushed to his limits, tied at the wrists, panting under him, face flushed and eyes bright, eyes on him, always on him —

“ _…Kuso_ ,” Kaito mumbled, sitting up.

Hakuba laughed again, catching him by the face, eyes smiling and knowing, locked onto his. Kaito’s traitorous little heart did a little backflip, and allowed himself to be pulled into another kiss.

Tomorrow can wait.

END


End file.
